Von Lilien und nightengales
by baings
Summary: a new time, a new breed called the diclonius. The person they least to expect the first of their kind, the queen. and their childrens' life trying not be monsters. Sasuke and Naruto will either learn from this new time, or will die from their own ignoranc
1. change

The chirping of magpies and sparrows were in the nearby distance. Dew dropped from the new born clover in the fields of whispering grass. And the explosion of the crossed paths of destiny and power ended it all. Chakra overpowered the very strands of time that held order. When Sasuke and Naruto's most powerful attack combined it shattered the springs of time, causing a rip in the order that was been.

The force of the shock sent the two boys in the opening that was created, half of their souls left for their current positions, the other half ripped and dragged into the maze. The same person, only in different time frames. The time, the place, the situation that is now the future.

That is where our story begins.


	2. their kind

Waves. The sound of seawater crashing on engraved rocks. The smell of salt and the squealing of gulls is what woke the first of the two up. The raven-haired boy flinched as he slowly came to. He rubbed his eyes and opened his eyes. He saw the sky, cloudy, rain threatening to drop on the time of current.

He sat up, expecting to see the stone he fell unconscious to. Instead, he was surrounded by sand, pure white like fine china. He remembered the fight he had between himself and Naruto. All the rest was a blur, how did he get here?

He turned his head looking around, next to him he seen the blonde boy, his companion and enemy. He was still out. He got up and crawled over to him, it would be too easy to kill him now. He stared at him, then at the ocean. This place would be foreign to both of them. Sasuke bit his lip then sighed, he wouldn't kill him. Wherever this place was it would be better to have someone he does know that at least understands his customs. He wouldn't kill him.

He grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Dobe! Get up!" He said as he continued to shake him. Naruto flinched as he was being shaken like a rag doll. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke shaking him.

"What the hell!?!?!? Stop shaking me!" He yelled, Sasuke stopped then sat next to him.

"Where are we?" The blonde-haired person asked in astonishment as he seen seawater spraying its mist. Sasuke shook his head. This place was foreign; it held no resemblance to any town they've been to. They just sat there taking it in.

Then they heard something, it was deep and it was repeated. It was barking, then they seen it thing in the distance. A dog the size of them! It was running at them, it was huge!

"Mr. Wanta! Slow down!" there was yelling. A little girl's voice. The dog came to a sliding stop; it wasn't as ferocious as it was a smiling slobbering goon.

They stared oddly at the dog; it had a blank stare and just looked plain stupid.

They soon heard panting, not of another dog, but a person. They soon saw a small figure running in the distance. It was small and petite. Then they just stared when it got close.

A little girl, small, a child. A simple child may seem not much to what describes, but to their eyes, it was shocking.

Her skin was white, almost like porcelain. Her eyes were red with hues of rose. Her hair was thrown into pigtails at the side of her head; each hair was the color of magenta. They both thought of their teammate that they both left behind, one left heartbroken, the other with a promise he might not be able to keep. What distracted them both was what was coming out of her head. White evenly shaped. Moreover, looked connected to her head. Triangular horns grew out of the top of her head. She stared directly at them. Her hair covered her eyes as the wind blew. However, when it settled, her eyes were wide and had fear in them. Her mouth opened as she stumbled backwards.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran back in the direction she came from.

They both stared, what happened? They just seen a little girl with horns, and she ran away.

They heard soft talking; they heard the little girl squealing while she talked. In addition, they heard a deep voice, it sounded familiar

"Daddy…people…picture frame! The picture!" The little girl's voice sounded in fear.

"Now now….saw…similar, it can't be those people, dear." The voice was deep but was kind. Their silhouettes came closer and they seen a man carrying the child.

He still looked young but had the feeling of being around awhile. They both got a closer look at the man as he came closer comforting his daughter.

That girl's father was… He came closer not paying attention to the two boys.

He looked up to see what his daughter was talking about. He froze in his tracks.

"Dear god….you were right." He said to his daughter quietly and in shock. His grip on his daughter tightened.

The man wore simple clothing, not any they were familiar to. The man had silver hair, his eyes different colored. They spoke one word.

"Kakashi-sensei?" They both spoke in shock. What happened to their teacher? He stood solemnly with his so called child in his arms.

"The devil must be tricking me." He said to himself, the little girl looked at him.

"Then why do I see it?" she asked him, making Kakashi frown. He wasn't hallucinating to his disappointment . He thought briefly.

"Well then if we just walk away maybe we'll get out of this twilight zone." he suggested, maybe he was in a trance of some kind and just needed to just walk away. Sasuke and Naruto began to over react. He thought they weren't real?!

"Kakashi, it's us! I'll prove it." Naruto yelled. Sasuke froze, what was he going to do?

He grabbed Sasuke's hand and waved it. Then he slapped him with his own hand. He kept doing it. A vein popped out of his head and he took his hand back, then he punched the blonde in the face, sending him back a few feet. Kakashi watched this, then sighed.

"Well there is possibility that you may have some connections to Sasuke and Naruto….but that's impossible." He said to himself. Naruto frowned as he rubbed his face, why didn't he believe them?

"And why not Kakashi!?!? We just saw you earlier this morning." He yelled. Sasuke studied his face, something was wrong…he looked older, not too old but older. Kakashi having a daughter? What was going on?

"Because." Kakashi began, he seemed to have held his daughter tighter. They both waited for his answer.

"I haven't seen either of you for over 10 years."

They froze, what did he mean? 10 years!?! That's impossible! Both of them had seen him recently

"Yeah right Kakashi! What do we look like idiots!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke kept quiet but agreed with Naruto. Kakashi sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like some kind of card. He flipped it towards them, Sasuke caught it.

It was an ID card, he skimmed it. His eyes widened and he dropped the card, the time the card was printed.

"That's impossible." he said to himself. The card, it had the date it was taken. It was exactly 12 years later from the day he left.

"What kind of hell are we in?" Sasuke asked himself. A decade into the future, a child with horns? What was going on? Naruto lost hope of it being a practical joke, where were they?

"So we're in the future, we're really in the future?" Naruto asked.

"I guess….this isn't good." Kakashi said, realizing the danger of them now, especially with a few people.

"What's not good?"

"I'll explain soon, let's just get you out of this area, the way you guys look now, if people catch you like this, it could mean trouble." Kakashi said.

"Come on I'll take you to our home." Kakashi said as he whistled for the dog. Sasuke and Naruto got up and followed Kakashi quickly.

" Kakashi, one question. What's with the kid? She doesn't even look like your daughter." Naruto pointed out , the old man sighed.

" Yes but who else would be her father?" Kakashi said, obviously avoiding the conversation, the little girl grabbed his shirt.

"Then why does she have horns comin out of her head, come on Kakashi!" Naruto refused to drop it, he continued to blabber about it, and the little girl seemed to get more upset. Kakashi looked down at his daughter.

"Utau?" He asked, it was most likely the little girls name.

Naruto was abruptly shut up and flew from force, it was as if he was slapped. Yet no one stuck out their hand.

"Utau! No! Your not supposed to do that !!" Kakashi said, did the little girl do this? Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, what ever Naruto started, she didn't like.

Sasuke turned on his sharingan on. He saw something unbelievable, the little girl had a something coming out on her back. It was powerful, and had the appearance of an arm. And apparently it had slapped Naruto.

"Kakashi….that girl." Sasuke staggered. Kakashi sighed.

"Well for starters maybe I should give you some info." Sasuke and Naruto, who had a red hand print on his face, paid attention.

"Utau is sensitive about her horns and…her abilities so I should suggest not crowding her about it. She can't help being the way she is." Kakashi began, Not human, what in the hell.

"In this time period there is more then Humans on this earth. There is a being called the diclonous. Those horns mark what they are."

"They possess a weapon called vectors which are telekinetic arms that travel at high speed and possess insane strength, don't upset them, I've seen some tear off limbs and chopped heads off." Kakashi's warning seemed extremely serious. They both looked at the little girl, what was she capable of?

"Be careful… we'd wouldn't like for you two to die in a gruesome way."


	3. disquise

-1 After ten minutes of walking they arrived at a home, it wasn't a mansion or a shack. But it was a simple home. Kakashi opened the door and Everyone entered. Sasuke studied the house…It didn't seem like Kakashi to live in a normal house such as this….he at least expected his porn books all over.

"Wow Kakashi…your home….looks normal." Naruto said surprised, he took the words right out of Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi put down the little horned girl.

"Well I'm retired with a life long mission." He said solemnly. He watched his little girl go up the stairs.

"Life long mission…what's that?" Naruto asked interested.

"Well I have to keep Utau safe and make sure she doesn't have misanthropic thoughts. I'm basically playing Dad." He said like it was obvious. Naruto mentally hit himself for that.

"So you actually have a wife now….wow she must be pretty lenient for a pervert like you." Sasuke stated, he was shocked he even had a daughter.

"No…she's adopted." Kakashi said taking off his coat and hanging it up on a coat hanger.

"That explains the horns." Naruto said walking inside even more. The house was kept clean but had children's toys here and there.

"Well I'd rather keep her safe as my daughter then being pushed to the point of killing whoever teases her." Kakashi took off his scarf…he was the same Kakashi….he still had on his face mask.

"Diclonii aren't bred to kill humans…we do that part." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Sit where you want….I need to look something up." Kakashi began opening cupboards and rustling through paraphernalia.

Both of them sat on the couch and waited. Naruto was bored and Sasuke just at thinking. This is the Future… where was he? Was he dead…did he kill Itachi? Did he return to Konoha? Did he raise a family, it was over ten years into the future…something had to of changed. He began to watch Utau. She was brushing her hair. He noticed her hair was very bright pink. He wondered why Kakashi adopted a little girl…Kakashi was a pervert. He shrugged it off, he said it was a mission, bur mission required to be a father to a creature?

"You two….come in here." Kakashi called to them, both were snapped out of their lala land. They got up and walked into his small kitchen. Books were scattered, it was messy.

"So what's up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, what was he looking up?

"You guys can't be here…if anyone recognizes you then there will be trouble." He began to flip through on book then stopped and ripped out a page.

"You need to disguise yourself so nobody recognizes you." he said handing a page to Naruto.

"it's a type of ninjutsu that lasts like genjutsu, but no one can detect it." he said handing another page to Sasuke. It has a list of hand signs to perform. Why was it so important to disguise themselves?

"There's two rooms to perform it in, down the hall and a few upstairs." He said closing the book and putting it back in a messy cupboard. Naruto walked upstairs and Sasuke took the ground floor.

It was a small room, probably used for storage but there was a mirror. He studied the signs then lied the picture on a stray box. He preformed the signs quickly and within a blink of an eye he seen his new self.

His hair was brown and tied back and his eyes were green, he was a bit taller then before and he was wearing black pants instead of his shorts. His facial features were the same but you couldn't tell who he was. He was in distaste on how he looked but he would bear with it. He picked up the paper again and walked out.

"Heh, how surprising. He looks like a cheerful person." Kakashi began with some smirkiness in his voice, Sasuke glared.

"Shut up….I'm not enjoying this." He said distastefully.

"You think you have it bad." He turned around, Naruto was back and boy was his bad. His feature and body built was the same….but he was albino and had all black clothes. Kakashi laughed and Sasuke just stared.

It was a few minutes later that Utau appeared, she was in clothing that was familiar to them now. Ninja gear.

"Daddy! I'm going to be late for school!" She said whiney, Kakashi obviously forgot.

"Oh…well just say you were lost on the road of life." He said logically. His common phrase that they were familiar with.

"That doesn't work!!!" She began agitated and was having a common small child tantrum.

"Alright alright. You guys are coming, I really don't want you to go through my things." He said knowing what they would do…and they actually were planning on doing it.

They got up and followed as they exited the room. Kakashi locked the front door and Sasuke and Naruto followed.

It was a bit of a walk but they reached a small town…well it had more buildings. It wasn't much of a town. The sky was brighter then before. And they soon came to a small building, but they could recognize it easily. It was a small school house.

"Bye daddy!" Utau yelled skipping to the school room. Kakashi had a certain look in his eyes….. Sasuke recognized it. He remembered before his family was massacred, Itachi had that same look in his eyes when he dropped him off at school. A look of satisfaction.

"Kakashi- sensei, did she just start school?" Naruto asked, he seemed a bit interested now.

"Actually….she's about to graduate." Sasuke and Naruto were in amazement. She couldn't be more then 6 years old! And she was graduating!!?!?!? It was unbelievable.

"Since she is a diclonius, she already the ability to maintain such a high chakra stream and focus that they progress faster then most. So at the end of spring she will be put on a genie team." He explained, So were diclonius really that more advanced then humans? To be honest they were a bit jealous….but relived at the same time. Having to be a Genin at that innocent age. She had a lot to go through for someone of that age.

"If your interested I'll show you something that might interest you Sasuke." Sasuke took the bait…what could it be?

"If I show you….you must not speak your real names. I'm afraid…of what would happen if a few certain people would know who you truly are." He said cautiously, it was like he was avoiding the worst possible outcome…but would happen? Sasuke thought briefly then nodded.

"Ok….I want to see it." He was caught. Kakashi nodded then began to walk in a different direction They instantly followed. Sasuke began to think…what would interest him so?

It wasn't long till they came to a small clearing of wood and grass…it reminded him of Konoha. Then they felt a chakra since It was like a booming sensation.

"Found her." Kakashi said as he stood still, then what he was waiting for appeared. There was rumbling on an earthquake level. Then they seen something. Out of the woods hopped something…another little girl. Her hair was pink and extremely wavy and long, it was tied in a pony tail she was a diclonius. She wore familiar gear of a genin except for her shoes, they were cloth and were laced around her legs. She moved in a very weird way. She balanced on the tips of her toes and moved more like she was controlled by strings then normal walking, like she was dancing. She would spin and tip toe avoiding something , then it clearly came into view. Crystals were shooting out of the ground. She dodged so beautifully that it was unbelievable.

"She became a genin last year. She graduated with some of the highest grades achieves. They say she's beyond most dicloni at that age. A prodigy like her older brother. Reima" He said watching her. Sasuke watched….she was so quick and graceful.

"That's amazing…" Naruto said watching her dance around the crystal.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked….what did this little girl have to do with him?

"Sasuke….She's your daughter."

----

Hahaha hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I want to see reviews K?


	4. offspring

-1 Sasuke was…he didn't know what to feel…. Happy? Surprised? Or scared? He lived to have a child. A little girl. Then he realized what Kakashi said….She had a brother! He felt something in his heart, the thrill that he had children made him feel confident. Now he began to wonder, was the brother a diclonius too? Was the mother? And where was he?

"Oh my god he reproduced…..is she anything like Sasuke, does she have a stick shoved up her ass?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sasuke hit him in the face. Kakashi inwardly laughed, how these two brought back memories.

Sasuke turned back to watch her. She continued to dodge the crystal. Soon another person appeared, a boy who was much older then her with long white hair. He seemed to be controlling the crystal, Sasuke guessed it was her teammate for sparing. The crystal shot up quicker and they were much bigger now. She was hit and knocked off guard.

Then she flipped a few feet a way away then landed, then began to run offense. She ran on her toes, then she jumped with her legs spread apart. She landed on one foot, she bent her other leg and rested her foot on her inner thigh. Her arms were lifted above her head and she seemed like she was getting ready to attack. Her eyes were gently closed. Soon they bursted open.

"Aquarius!" Her voice was what you expected of a little girl. High in tone, squeaky, but seemed to have a mature accent to it. She span on the tip of her foot and water shot from the ground spinning around her. The water streams combined and attacked the boy automatically knocking him into a tree.

"That's enough…no need to drown him." It was a male's voice…not a man…not a boy. He walked out of the bushel. He wore a simple black jacket and pants. The boy stood up after coughing up water.

" Using your attack to limit her to defense was very interesting and would be more appropriate if you were in a team battle. But it would be better to corner them to a certain area instead of chasing them off." The person spoke….he must have been their teacher.

"Yes….sensei." He had a country accent, he didn't seem mad or sad…more or less spacey. He put on a small smile. The teacher looked at his wrist.

"Alright…You guys I need to take off. Karu come out of that tree," He pointed to a random tree, they noticed a small black haired girl was sitting in it. She gave a mischievous grin.

"Keichii….Try not to wonder out of town again. Knowing you We'll find you in a cave trying to make a bat your pet."

"He will….he's a space cadet." Kakashi said .

"Rima, I have practice to attend to, You can go home or come with me." He said. Was Rima her nickname? And he talked so friendly to her. Not how a normal teacher would.

"Lee's gonna be there later, I'll go with you Nii-Nii." Nii-Nii! That was her…

"You and Lee….sitting in a tree," He sang and was soon pummeled by her tiny fists into his leg due to her being short. Her teammates giggled at her as she chased her teacher as he began to walk away.

"Hatchimitsu, Reima. Hold it!" Kakashi called, Naruto and Sasuke wondered what he was doing. Sasuke held his breath, he wanted to meet his so called children. To learn what this was now. He wanted this more then to kill Itachi!

"Old man Kakashi?" The boy ask. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'm in my 30s."

"Still older then me." He seemed a little blunt.

"Kakashi." She mispronounced his name, but it made her seem cuter.

"Anyway I want you guys to meet some people that are going to be staying with me for a while." He signaled for those two to come over. Naruto walked plainly over as Sasuke hesitated before walking over. His heart was pounding through his chest, for once he was nervous. He was meeting his children.

"This is Kaito," he pointed at Naruto.

"And this is Sora." He pointed at Sasuke….what the hell kind of names were those?

"Yo." The hooded person greeted, the little girl waved.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, take off the hood. Your not homeless." Kakashi scolded him like a mother would. Naruto snickered underneath his breath. The person sighed and removed his hood. A diclinous.

He wasn't as pale as his sister but her was still very pale. His hair was pink and was similar To Sasuke's, his bangs were pushed to the side of this face. He was as tall as Kakashi and was in his middle teens. His eyes were a deep red and eyelashes the same color. He was defiantly the son of the Uchiha.

"Jeez…you sound like my mom." He said casually. He wasn't cold or mean….just casual.

"Well anyway This is Rima and Hatchimitsu." Kakashi introduced. These were his children, Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at them.

"Nice to meet you." Hatchimitsu said as put his hands behind his head. Rima grabbed onto his pants and hid behind him…She was 5 after all.

"Well We need to go, we'll talk later." Hatchimitsu said while turning around, he waved and walked away with his little sister cleaning to his legs.

Sasuke stood and watched them, He never expected his children to act so…normal. With them being not human. But they seem content.

"Well what do you think?" Kakashi asked him

"I don't know what to think." Was all he spoke, he didn't know what or how.

"Well I'm surprised…his kids weren't like an army of no feeling zombies." Naruto mimicked, Sasuke scowled. Then yet again punched him in the face. Kakashi shook his head, he somewhat missed this.

"Wait where are they going?" Sasuke asked wondering, what were they doing?

"We'll catch up with hem later, now I need to go shopping." Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock. He was going shopping….he was going shopping. They about passed out from shock. They never seen Kakashi as one to do his own shopping. Kakashi sweat dropped. Was it really that surprising?

----

I know ending sucked but what can I do? Review please


	5. wasp

-1 After a morning of shopping, They made it back to Kakashi's home. Sasuke and Naruto walked with bags in there hands, extra food, some clothing and some other essentials. Kakashi directed where to put them. Sasuke was anxious to go see his children. His son looks so much like him, his daughter reminded him of his younger family members before the massacre. The fact was he never even imagined himself having children. He continued to put things into closets and shelves.

Naruto was downstairs, he didn't have much to think about, he was curious about it, but this wasn't Konaha, he wanted to be hokage. Where's his future here?

He stood up and walked over to Kakashi, he was putting bottles into a bag.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." He turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Do I have any kids or anything?" He couldn't help but ask. Where was he now?

Kakashi turned to him, he studied him for a moment, Sasuke was ready to meet his children, but he isn't ready to know them. Was Naruto ready to meet his? He sighed, he had no place in not letting him know.

"Well," Sasuke walked in, good timing, he'd need to tell him too.

"Before we get any further into anything I need you guys to do something for me." They both paid attention.

"No matter what, you cannot reveal who you are…no matter what you learn." He spoke in serious tone. They both wondered, what was so important to learn and what would happen? But they promised. Kakashi was immediately happy and they left so they could see Hatchimitsu and Rima.

It was at least a half an hour of walking till they reached a stair way. It lead to the top of a large and steep hill, a Shinto shrine.

"It's up here." Kakashi stated while starting on the tremendous amount of stairs. Naruto stared in sadness and laziness. This would take forever. Sasuke just followed Kakashi.

Half way there something caught his eyes. It was a few piles of wood but they were built into ramps. They looked like ones that would be used for a wheelchair. They were covered in cobwebs and moss growing on it. He didn't say anything about it but he'd see if he could get someone to talk about it later.

They were almost there when Screams were heard. The two's ninja instincts kicked in immediately and got into a defensive stance. They seen two figures at the top of the stairs. They came running at full speed. They came close so they could tell who it was. One was Hatchimitsu, he carried his little sister under one arm and his expression was disturbed yet afraid. The other person was another boy, he was maybe a little bit older then Naruto and Sasuke. He had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and his bangs pushed to the side slightly. He ran in full force beside him and a very freaked out expression.

"Kakashi and other people run!!!!" Hatchimitsu yelled as he ran past them. They were confused now….why were they running?

"The jacket wasp's nest came tumbling down!!!" The other boy yelled as they bolted off the stairs, they were pretty fast. Kakashi immediately reacted grabbing the two boys by the collar and running off the stairs.

"Duck and cover!" He yelled slamming both of them into the ground. They did what he said, what was happening? They heard buzzing, like bugs. But a defining buzzing was heard. It was so loud that They had to cover their ears. Sasuke slowly looked behind him slightly. Wasps. Millions of them. His eyes widened at the size of them, they were the size of all his fingers combined! One flew stray and flew near them. Sasuke, Should he have swatted it away or just stayed still, he didn't know. But if it stung him he'd probably pass out from the pain. He Was still and held his breath, he was lucky and it flew with it's family. They waited a few minutes before getting up.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell were those things?!?!" Naruto yelled freaked out, he never seen that big of bee's before in his life!

"Jacket wasps." He said briefly. He rubbed his head, kids these days.

"Jacket wasps?"

"They were an experiment of a yellow jacket which is basically a wasp and a yellow jacket put together, but they were created with growth hormones and they started breeding. So there like bees on steroids." Kakashi gave a small description of them. Then he began to freak out.

"We better make sure Hatchimitsu, Rima and Li are alright." He said hurrying down the stairs. Naruto was confused weren't they just bugs.

"Those things have enough poison in there stingers to kill a person.! He called, The two followed him quickly.

They Seen the collection of bugs hovering over a near by river, They hid in the bushes waiting. But something was up. They bugs would be flying, then one or two would freak out and zoom in every direction possible. Sasuke activated his sharing an to see what was happening. Hands. So many descended from the water. They were smacking the buds at such speed they were most likely killing them. They moved rigid, Sasuke stared. How many of these vectors can a diclonius create?

Soon the swarm was gone. That was only about a minute. And the three popped out of the water. Rima was now on Hatchimitsu's shoulders and his head was barely above water, The other boy tried his best to stay above water but he was shorter then the pink haired boy. Hatchimitsu grabbed him by the back of his collar and hoisted him up so he could breath. They walked on shore panting. Hatchimitsu lifted Rima up and put her on the ground. She started punching him in the leg.

"You got me wet!!" She was wearing different clothing from before and her hair was down….god it was incredibly long. Hatchimitsu wasn't phased by her hitting.

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so, Damn those things have a mean streak." Hatchimitsu, said putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

"What the hell got those things chasing you anyway?" Naruto asked. Hatchimitsu looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye as the blond did at him.

"He did it." They said in unison and pointed at each other. The two realized that the other was blaming the other.

"What do you mean its my fault?! You the one who lost the grip of the staff and it hit the nest!" The blonde yelled.

"Me, I never would have done so if you didn't peg me in the head with a rock!" They began to get into it. Sasuke thought of how he and Naruto would constantly argue like that. Kakashi sighed and walked over to them. He put both hands on their heads and slammed them both into each other. They both hit the ground cradling their head.

His students stared….Kakashi would have just ignored this if it were them.

"You guys sound like an angry husband and an male prostitute." They just stared…..what?

"God old man you got it all wrong!" The blonde said, this must be his new lingo for lectures or something.

"Yeah," Hatchimitsu paused. "If it were like that. I'd be the one with the cane and Li would be my bitch." Sasuke had a disturbed look on his face…..would they quit with the pimp talk.

Sasuke turned to the flustered person, who he concluded to be Li.

He was tanner then Hatchimitsu and his face was thin. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. His eyes as blue as it gets. Thin and lacked any body weight. One thing appeared when he looked at him.

That's Naruto's son.

"What's a bitch?" Rima asked….All of them went silent…no one wanted to answer that.

"I'll tell you when your older." Her brother said avoiding eye contact. Kakashi knelt down and helped Li up. It was over so they should just return to what should have gone.

Sasuke took his chance and knelt down to help his son. He studied his hand for a moment then took it with a small smile. Hatchments seemed different then he had pictured his son. His attitude, his ways. He wanted to see what he was about.

He pulled him up. A click was heard. His arm extended to a point not humanly possible. Hatchimitsu fell back to the ground. His arm in Sasuke's hand. Disconnected from his entire body.

Sasuke's mind raced. What just happened, why is his arm in his hands. Where's the blood. His mind eventually overloaded and he shut down. Falling to his knees then falling to the grass. The only thing that went through his head was.

"What's happened to my son?"

----------

Another chapter up, like all the other, review. Schools up so its harder to update since I am up to my face in work.

Review!


	6. glass

-1 Sasuke was soon coming around. His mind slowly registered what was going on and his body came with consciousness. He was looking at a ceiling wood ceiling. His head softly perched on a pillow. He slowly sat up and looked around. It was a large room with paintings on the wall. It was pretty nice, it reminded him of his home when his mother would constantly keep it clean.

"Ah…your finally awake." His head turned recognizing the voice. Kakashi was sitting behind him reading a book…..surprisingly not porn.

"Where am I, What happened?" He demanded….he remembers helping Hatchimtisu up then something about an arm.

"One your in the temple. Two, you fainted because Hatchimitsu's arm came off." He put his book down on a table. It all came back to him….His arm detaching and it resting in his hand. His mind just shut down unable to understand what had happened.

"Kakashi….what happened….." He asked not looking at him….something in his heart told him what had ever happened to him….it was because of him, him not being there to protect him. Kakashi paused and then spoke.

"Hatchimitsu's childhood had twice the amount of issues because you joined him you know…." He said emptily. That hurt…he knew there was consequences of him doing what he did…..the worst came to his mind…..It was his fault….He thought hard….there was only one way he could forgive himself if he had hurt his children.

"Kakashi….please tell me the truth……Please tell me someone killed me." He restrained the emotion in his voice…..Kakashi was shocked, He shown the slightest emotion…..just the slightest to show that he hadn't completely lost the ability to feel empathy…..to feel human. He waited a moment before answering.

"Yes…you are dead…..but you died for a noble cause." Sasuke herd this…..he was dead. Questions of his death lingered in his head, natural instinct told him to demand how….so he could avenge himself at a younger age. But his soul was happy for some reason….he didn't know why he was happy to hear he was dead but he didn't question it.

"Come on…dinner should be about ready." Kakashi said standing up breaking up the tension. Sasuke got up and followed him.

As they walked he studied the so called temple. It was medium sized but had a lot of rooms. It seemed like it was pretty old but still had many years of suitable living in it before it finally gave in.

They soon came to the kitchen, it was pretty small. It had small appliances everywhere but was fairly clean. Rime was standing on a chair with her companion Utau, she was cutting up stuff. She was over the stove stirring something in a pot, the room's aroma smelt incredible.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be using the stove?" Sasuke asked….shouldn't her mother be doing this, or her brother. Kakashi smirked.

"Mama's gone and big brother can't cook to save his life." She said grinding pepper in it. Questions on her mother came to his mind now…Was she a Diclonious as well? She had to be….why did he have kids with a Diclonious?

"Oh right, she out of town for a mission. Where is your brother anyway. He's usually OCDing you in the kitchen and cleaning up everything." Was he really that much of a clean freak?

"He said he wasn't hungry and went to the cliffs." She hopped down from the chair and went to a cupboard, she pulled out many plates that seemed very heavy to her. Kakashi gave a small smile and went and helped her. Sasuke looked out the window and seen Naruto and Li. They were messing around with each other and laughing. He scowled somewhat. First time he tried to get close to his son he fainted…that made him a bit jealous.

Dinner was served after a few minutes. Everyone complimented Rima on her cooking, so small yet talented. Even Sasuke who was stubborn said it was decent. Naruto joked with his son, they instantly attracted. Sasuke regretted him fainting, he was sure Hatchimitsu wasn't there because of him. He couldn't help it…..at least he didn't scream.

Sasuke walked around after dinner, he needed to clear his head. He looked inside, Rima was cleaning up like a small maid. To himself he gave a small smile, Just seeing her just makes him calm down a little. Small children so innocent, he remembers before when he wanted to be like his brother and he didn't have the weight of his world on his shoulders. He soon remembered what Kakashi said….how did he make his son's life worse? He could have been cold like his father was to him… but he knew it was something else, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

He herd the door to the temple open, it was Kakashi.

"Have you seen Hatchimitsu?" He asked looking around. He shook his head.

"Why, does he have something important to do?"

"No, Rima's getting a bit paranoid." The way he worded it was weird…paranoid?

"Why would she be paranoid…she's 5?" Kakashi sighed, Sasuke took that in as a hint as he was going to explain something.

"Rima's been acting a bit different since her mom left on a mission a half a year ago. She's been more clingy to her brother since then. She tends to get a bit scared if she's away from he family for too long. She'll seem ok for a while….but it only gets worse." Kakashi explained He seemed a bit serious. He looked inside again….she was sitting on a chair, she seemed a bit shaky, anxious maybe. But the expression on her face….she was afraid. Her friend seemed to be trying to comfort her but he could tell that it would only get worse.

"He's probably at his usual hiding spot…I'll go find him." He said starting to walk.

"No wait," Sasuke said stopping him. "I'll go…..I…I need to make things right." He said with concern, Kakashi scowled.

"Sasuke….I said you couldn't," He was interrupted.

"No….for fainting when his arm came off…I just want to apologize." It was hard for him to try to apologize…he never did growing up, he was taught regret only made you weaker. Kakashi paused.

"Alright. But his hiding spot isn't exactly easy to get to."

Sasuke was running through the woods, it felt nice to be able to run after all that's happened to him today. One hour he's fighting with Naruto…next he's in the future meeting his children. Kakashi said to head north till you come to a clearing, east of it should be a pile of boulders. Sasuke was surprised how well the moon kept the sky so light…Konoha there wasn't much stars but here it was just open country. Just being here made his body feel more natural. The clearing soon came to view, a wheat field, a breeze caused it to bend gently. He walked slowly, he herd a small noise and snapped his head….it was only a cat catching a field mouse. His ninja instinct was bothering him now….this place….doesn't have any aura or feel of evil…none.

He continued to move finding the pile of stone. The should be a small tunnel in-between two of them….it was too easy to find. He entered the underground….he was in shock in what he seen….crystal….pure crystal everywhere. He walked in amazement…. The cave wasn't completely black so the should be an opening around here. Kakashi said that's where he would be. Walking down the cave he herd noises… like chanting but it was high pitched like a whistle. The crystal was curved an areas and had holes….he assumed the wind caused the crystals to whistle. It was like singing it was so in key….amazing.

The entrance of the cave was in his view… He seen the ocean in view….and the figured with horns….his son. He was wearing an overcoat now. He just seemed so at peace listening to the whistling. It felt wrong to disturb him.

"Hey." Sasuke called….Hatchimitsu didn't even phase.

"Hey." He said not turning around. Sasuke walked closer, Hatchimitsu moved over, giving a sign he could sit if he wanted to.

"What are you doing here?" He just seemed so at peace listening to the calming chant of the stones.

"Your sister….is getting a bit…anxious." He said picky his words carefully.

" Ah…ok then….I'll be back in a bit." He said nonchalantly. Sasuke bit his lip…what now…he wanted to apologize, but what to say. HE swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said….it was very extremely rare he'd use those words….but it felt right now. Hatchimitsu's head perked when he said that.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry…for fainting when….your arm….uh." He made hand signals showing it disconnecting. He gave a small smile.

"It's ok, people who first find out freak out at first too." He lifted his hand staring at it…Now Sasuke was confused…..that was the hand he lost…..and he can move it? Hatchimitsu noticed his confusion.

"What?"

"Your…arm."

"Yeah?"

"It' moved."

"So?"

"Prosthetics aren't supposed to move." Hatchimitsu understood now.

"Usually….but I cheat. I use my vectors to move." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It seemed harmless enough.

"Why? You have another good arm….you do right?" He wasn't missing both of his arms was he.

"I do but…well." He seemed like he was holding something back.

He lowered his leg, from the bent position and he touch his though the reached for his ankle and pulled. Sasuke watched in a bit of uncertainty. He pulled his leg, he seen his knees, his thigh, then a straight cut…no more leg. He lifted it up…Sasuke stared, he had a fake leg too. How…why?

"Your not going to faint on me again are you?" He seemed a bit uncertain.

"No…I'm fine just…..what happened?" He just needed to know.

"Something happened when I was younger and both my legs and my arm was blown off my body….I was given prosthetics and had to use a wheel chair for a long time before I figured out how to use my vectors to move my body." put his leg down and Sasuke looked at his flabby pant leg. He was astonished on how calm was about this….if it were himself he'd remain bitter the rest of his life.

"How….how can you still go one without hatred." Sasuke asked quietly….for so long he was consumed in hatred, focused on revenge. Why isn't he like that? Hatchimitsu gave a small smile.

"Because it's what my father wanted."

Sasuke stared….he wanted him not to be like him….hatred, anger, he didn't want him to be like that?

"We should probably head back, Kakashi's probably having hell with Rima being emotional." He said grabbing his leg and somehow maneuvering his way to a standing position leaning against the cave wall, he walked to the other side of the cave and began taking off his pants.

"Uh….what are you doing?" Why was he taking off his pants?

"Putting on my leg." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you taking off your pants?"

"Cause putting on my leg with pants is like putting on pants with shoes on….freaking impossible." He said….Sasuke just stared.

"Take a picture perv, if you want to see me strip there a show at 3." He said catching him watching him. Sasuke turned blood red. That was a comment he had never herd before. Hatchimitsu laughed at him.

---

It was midnight, Everyone returned home, sleep covered the area. Night loomed and only the song of the cicadas played over and over. A single figure moved quickly. Sasuke. It was just one thing he had to do before he finally let himself sleep. He removed his genjutsu, he didn't want anyone to catch him if the saw him. He finally stopped in the shroud of darkness and trees. He watched over the temple. Something…just something wasn't right. He activated his Sharingan and peeked through the window. He seen Rima…she was walking down the hall. She walked quickly, she seemed afraid. He moved closer to get a better view. She opened a door a few over from her bedroom door. He watched her walk more into the room more. She stopped a few feet from the window, she began to shake a something. It began to move.

It was only her brother from Sasuke's assumption in his bed. She worded something and he lifted up his covers and she crawled in hurriedly. Sasuke watched this innocent act. It was just…so normal. He basked in the feeling of this…. He soon turned around and left. He was satisfied and went back to get some sleep.

-----------

Alright another chapter up and more to come, the next chapter will be focused more on Naruto and Li so stay tuned. Review, it's like food. I live on it.


End file.
